A very UsUk Christmas
by animefangal
Summary: Arthur and Alfred exchange gifts on Christmas. Smutty gift exchange and fluffy ending. R&R please. Constructive criticism appreciated :)


Alfred woke up with Arthur in his arms, all curled up and pressed against his body. He swore his boyfriend could be so adorable at times. Alfred smiled and gently ran his fingers through Arthur's blond locks. They were so soft... Alfred made a mental note to ask Arthur how he made it that soft.

Arthur begin to stir awake and Alfred kissed his forehead.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Alfred asked. Arthur shook his head and buried his face into Alfred's chest, breathing in his boyfriend's scent. Alfred chuckled at Arthur's cuteness and wrapped his arms around him.

"Merry Christmas babe." Alfred said kissing Arthur's hair. A muffled reply of 'Merry Christmas to you too git...' was heard from Arthur.

Alfred slipped out of bed and Arthur whined at the loss of body heat. Alfred smiled and gave Arthur a peck on his cheek before going to the bathroom and taking a shower.

Today was a big day after all.

The two spent the day inside their apartment, cuddling on the sofa with a blanket and watching Christmas movies while drinking hot cocoa with the occasional make out session. Arthur noticed that Alfred was a little jumpy today as well.

Halfway through Home Alone 3 Arthur decided it was a good time to give Alfred his present. Arthur looked at Alfred and kissed him.

"I'm going to get your present. Is that okay or do you want to wait?" Arthur asked.

"Now's good." Alfred smiled but his smile dropped as soon as Arthur left. As he waited for Arthur to get his present he thumbed the small red velvety box in his pocket and swallowed.

Alfred begin to worry after Arthur had been gone for 15 minutes. Getting a gift doesn't take that long right?

"Artie? What's taking you so long?" Alfred shouted.

"I-I'll be there in a minute." Alfred relaxed. At least Arthur didn't faint or anything.

Alfred waited for a few more seconds before the bedroom door creaked opened. Alfred sat up as he heard footsteps coming his way. He frowned as the sound of the footsteps because they were heels...

But as soon as Arthur stepped out everything made sense...and it made Alfred's cock twitch.

Arthur was dressed up as a slutty Santa. He had a red skirt that only reached a third of his thigh. The edges of the skirt had these white puffy things on them and a black latex belt was around Arthur's waist. Arthur had on a pair of black hooker boots and white gloves that reached his upper arm.

Arthur looked at Alfred, face as red as his dress. Alfred realizes that he was silent the entire time. So Alfred just wolf whistled. That seems to relax Arthur a little bit as he made his way towards Alfred.

Alfred felt his breath hitch as Arthur straddled his lap, his gloved hand caressing Alfred's cheek as he tilted his head and kissed him.

Alfred moaned slightly as Arthur slid his tongue into Alfred's mouth. Alfred was having none of this and pushed his tongue into Arthur's mouth, making Arthur shiver and press his body closer to Alfred. Arthur unconsciously started moaning and grinding his hardened cock against Alfred's rough jeans.

Arthur broke this kiss first, gently swiping his thumb over Alfred's slightly swollen lips before biting the glove and yanking it off. Alfred licked his lips at the sight. Arthur smirked as he got off Alfred's lap and kneeled between his legs.

He unbuttoned Alfred's jeans and caught the zipper between his teeth before pulling it down and Alfred groaned at the sight. Damn Arthur for being so illegally sexy.

Arthur used the hand that was bare to rub the tip of Alfred's hardening cock, enjoying the sounds his boyfriend made. He gave the tip a few licks before taking Alfred's entire cock into his mouth, instantly deep throating him.

Alfred moaned loudly as he bucked his hips into that wet heat that was Arthur's mouth. Meanwhile Arthur smirked as he started to move his head, bobbing up and down while dragging his tongue over all the sensitive spots on Alfred's cock. Arthur gave a loud moan and Alfred just thrusted his cock upwards into Arthur's mouth.

Alfred's hand found its way to Arthur hair and he tugged Arthur's head downwards, urging him to take more into his hot and skilled mouth. Arthur gently dragged his teeth across Alfred's cock and Alfred gave him a loud groan.

"S-shit Arthur ...I'm gonna..."

Arthur released Alfred's member with a soft 'pop' and Alfred's body relaxed. Arthur crawled back onto Alfred's lap and kissed him hard, gently grinding against Alfred. Alfred growled and held Arthur's hips still.

Arthur smirked and spread his legs, giving Alfred a clear view of Arthur's privates. Arthur thought undergarments were just bothersome so he didn't put any on. Alfred gulped loudly as Arthur's hand moved towards his entrance and pulled the dildo that was buried inside halfway out before thrusting back in roughly, moaning loudly as he did.

Alfred bit his lip as Arthur thrusted the vibrating dildo in and out of his entrance, moaning like a two dollar whore as he did. One of his hands was placed on Alfred's shoulder for support as he repeated his movements. Alfred unconsciously started to stoke himself as he watched Arthur fuck himself with the red dildo.

Alfred decided to be the dominant one again as he leaned forwards and licked the shell of Arthur's ear as he whispered the dirtiest things to him.

"You like that you little slut?" Alfred asked and Arthur moaned in response, nodding his head.

"I can't wait to fuck you, you whore, I would just thrust in, fuck you rough and hard, oh but you would like that wouldn't you, you little cum whore." Arthur moaned loudly.

"Oh God Alfred please..." Arthur didn't even know what he was begging for. For Alfred to fuck him? For Alfred to keep whispering those things into his ear? For Alfred to have mercy and let him cum? He really didn't know.

"Wouldn't you like the real thing right about now?" Alfred whispered, nibbling on the exposed skin on Arthur's neck. Arthur nodded frantically and Alfred smirked.

Alfred kissed Arthur as a silent signal for him to take out the dildo, which thankfully, after being years of boyfriends Arthur understood and he halted his movements. He pulled away from the kiss gently and closed his eyes, panting as he reached down to remove the dildo.

Alfred had a hard time deciding whether to look at Arthur or his entrance as he removed the toy. He decided on both.

Arthur had his eyes closed and brows furrowed as he removed the toy, he moaned at the loss but Alfred just grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. As they were kissing, Alfred guided his cock towards Arthur entrance.

"Do you need prepping first?" Alfred asked.

Arthur broke the kiss and let his sweaty forehead drop against Alfred's as he looked at Alfred and bit his lips before roughly burying Alfred's cock in his tight heat.

Alfred and Arthur let out simultaneous moans. Arthur was sure he could never get enough of being filled by Alfred and Alfred was sure he could never get over how tight Arthur was. The dude just used a freaking dildo and he's still tight like how is that possible.

Arthur let the pain of being stretched fade before he raised his hips and went down roughly on Alfred's cock. Alfred hissed and Arthur moaned as Arthur continued his movements. Slowly at first but gradually gaining momentum and speed, throwing them into a frenzy.

One particular thrust made Arthur scream and Alfred was sure he just hit Arthur's prostate. Alfred smirked and changed his angle so he would be sure he would hit Arthur's prostate with every thrust. Once again the two were sent into a frenzy, every thrust felt amazing and neither wanted it to end, soon their apartment was filled with Arthur's moaning, Alfred's groaning and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"Oh yes, yes yes…fuck... Al…please, faster OH GOD..." Arthur chanted and shouted as Alfred stroked him.

Arthur's hips moved faster, his pace became frantic and Alfred helped by thrusting his hips upwards as Arthur moved his downwards. Arthur started clawing at Alfred's shoulders, tilting his head backwards.

Alfred pulled him down for a kiss to silence his moaning, Arthur would rest his head on Alfred's shoulders but with a particularly rough thrust Arthur was back in his original position.

"Oh god Al…I-I'm going to..."Arthur trailed off.

"I know babe," A groan "I know..." Alfred said as he started to stroke Arthur faster, touching all the sensitive places on his cock. Arthur bit his lip and came with a shout.

The feeling of Arthur's inside contracting threw Alfred over the edge and he came deep within Arthur. Arthur would definitely complain later but for now he enjoyed the warm feeling deep inside him.

Arthur laid on Alfred's chest as the two sat there, exhausted. Alfred kissed Arthur's sweaty forehead and swept his bangs backwards.

"God that was..."

"Hot?" Arthur asked smirking. Alfred smiled back.

"Hell yes. Man I love the holidays where we would have cosplay sex." Alfred chuckled. Then something dawned upon him. His gift.

"Oh shit I haven't given you my gift hadn't I?" Alfred asked. Arthur kissed his cheek.

"It's okay; you can give it to me tomorrow. Now I just want to sleep." Arthur yawned.

"No! It can't wait..." Alfred gently pushed a scowling Arthur off him and put on his briefs before pulling out the red velvet box and hiding it behind him as he sat next to Arthur.

"Arthur..." He started. Arthur seems curious and raised a brow.

"The first time we met, we were in high school. They say high school love never last...unless they're my OTP but we sure as hell showed them huh." Alfred smiled. "We've been together ever since we were 17 and now we're 26. It's been an amazing 9 years dating you Arthur. I guess the reason we lasted is because we are my OTP." Arthur smiled placed a hand on Alfred's cheeks.

Alfred took a deep breath.

"I really want to keep doing this Arthur... waking up next to you, to kiss you, to eat your disgusting cooking..." Alfred laughed as Arthur playfully punched him. "I guess what I'm saying is..." Alfred got up and kneeled in front of Arthur. Arthur's eyes widened and covered his mouth with his hand.

"I know that this isn't the ideal situation to propose in...Right after kinky sex...," He looked at himself "or the right attire" He laughed.

"But Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?" Alfred asked, opening the box to reveal a golden ring. Arthur had begun to tear up.

"Oh god Artie I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" But he was pulled into a hug by Arthur.

"Of course I'll marry you, you big idiot." Arthur said wiping his tears away and letting Alfred go. Alfred stared wide eye at Arthur before the biggest smile ever appeared on his face.

"OH MY GOD ARTIE YOU SCARED ME THERE WITH THE CRYING." Alfred screamed as he hugged Arthur.

"I CAN'T BREATHE ALFRED!" Arthur shouted as he patted Alfred's back. Alfred let go and smiled sheepishly. "Trying to kill me to get out of marriage eh? Well it's not going to work because I'll always be with you." Arthur said pulling Alfred into a kiss.

Alfred smiled and slipped the ring onto Arthur's finger. Arthur smiled and raised his hand to examine the ring. It had 'Kirkland-Jones' engraved on it and Arthur had never been so happy in his life. He leaned against Alfred and the two smiled.

Kirkland-Jones huh?

He could get used to that.


End file.
